The subject matter herein relates generally to socket connectors.
Electronic devices, such as computers, workstations and servers, may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), Double Data Rate (DDR) SDRAM, DDR2 SDRAM, DDR3 SDRAM, DDR4 SDRAM, or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM), or Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM). Typically, the memory modules have a circuit board that is installed in a multi-pin socket connector mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each memory module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two rows of contacts in the socket connector. The memory modules include memory devices mounted on the circuit board that store data for the electronic device. The memory devices require power to operate, and the power is supplied to the memory devices by the contacts within the socket connector.
Known electronic devices having memory modules are not without disadvantages. For instance, the power requirement to operate the memory devices has increased over time as the electronic devices are designed to operate more quickly and/or as the amount of data being stored by the memory devices is increased. Additionally, the size of the connectors has decreased and/or the number of contacts has increased, leading to smaller contacts and/or a reduced contact pitch in the connectors. Current designs have limitations in the amount of power that can be supplied to the circuit cards. For example, the current carrying capacity of the contacts within the socket connector limits the amount of current that can be passed across the interface between the socket connector and the system board. Moreover, typical memory modules are designed to particular specifications, which limit potential solutions to supplying enough power to the memory modules. For example, some memory modules have specifications that limit the size or footprint of the modules where the corresponding socket connectors have a particular size and contact arrangement. The physical boundary constraints of the modules limit the number and size of the contacts that may be provided within the socket connector.
A need remains for a socket connector that is capable of supplying more power to circuit cards than current socket connectors.